List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED warships and spacecraft
This article contains a list of fictional warships and spacecraft from the Cosmic Era timeline of the anime Gundam metaseries. Like any military organization, the factions in the Cosmic Era depend on multiple ships to fulfill a wide variety of tasks. Listed below are the ship classes, the known ships of that class, and a simple explanation of the role in the battlefield. Individual ships do not have pages; their information can be found on their classes respective pages. Earth Alliance/OMNI *''Agamemnon''-class carrier - Fleet flagships, carry at least 12 mobile weapons; Menelaos, Ortygia, Doolittle, Oda Nobunaga *''Archangel''-class assault ship - Advanced transatmospheric warships derived from Orb's ''Izumo''-class battleships, very well-armed and have high mobile suit capacity; Archangel, Dominion *''Arkansas''-class cruiser - seaborne escort ship *''Bonaparte'' - heavy land battleship *''Des Moines''-class cruiser - seaborne escort ship *''Drake''-class escort ship - 130 meter escort ship: Bernard, Law, Seleukos, Antigonos, Belgrano, Xerxes *''Fraser''-class destroyer - seaborne escort ship *''Girty Lue'' - Earth Alliance Special Forces ship, equipped with the Mirage Colloid, in violation of the Junius Treaty; only one ship, the Girty Lue, which answers to the leader of Blue Cosmos, Lord Djibril *''Nelson''-class battleship - 250 meter battleship: Montgomery, Cassandros, Paris, Ptolemaios *''Tarawa''-class carrier - seaborne flagship and mobile suit carrier ZAFT/PLANT *Compton class land battleship *''Eternal''-class support ship - Freedom and Justice support ship; carries the two METEOR prototype units; only one ship, Eternal *GENESIS - ZAFT's superweapon; it is a nuclear-power weapon installed with a N-Jammer Canceller and Phase Shift; has the ability to shoot a giant Gamma Ray beam capable to scorching the entire surface of the earth; two units. One was destroyed at the second battle of Jachin Due. *''Gondwana''-class supercarrier - gigantic vessel with a huge mobile suit capacity; only one ship, the Gondwana *Laurasia class frigate - mobile suit carrying frigate (FFM): Gamow *''Lesseps''-class land battleship - a large mobile ground base, it moves quite fast using a snakelike "scale system" *''Minerva''-class battleship - Transatmospheric Mobile Suit Assault Ship (LHM), built to operate Second Stage MS Gundam units; derived from both Eternal and Archangel but of entirely new design; equipped with 2 standard linear catapults and a third dedicated catapult for the Impulse Gundam and its Silhouette packs; hangar capacity unspecified, but probably at least 10 mobile suits; LHM-BB01 Minerva *METEOR - Mobile suit weapons support system (Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfOrceR), prototype; extends a Freedom/Justice-class mobile suit into a mobile armor, similar in concept to Gundam 0083's RX-78GP03D Gundam Dendrobium mobile armor *''Nazca''-class destroyer - high-speed mobile suit carrying destroyer (DDMH), commonly used as fleet flagship; at least one unit was modified to use an anti-nuclear weapon known as the Neutron Stampeder; Vesalius *''Petrie''-class land cruiser - Smaller land ships that serve primarily as escorts for *''Lesseps''-class vessels. Petrie, Henry Carter *''Vosgulov''-class submarine - Large mobile suit-carrying submarines; Tsuigara Orb Union *''Aegis''-class battleship - sea battleship *Heli - patrol/combat helicopter *''Izumo''-class battleship - a modular ship prototype for the Archangel class; Kusanagi *''Kuraokami''-class destroyer - a naval warship *''Takemikazuchi''-class carrier - flagship, built after the Bloody Valentine War; Takemikazuchi Other *''HOME'' (Junk Guild) - A modified cargo ship, used as a salvage vessel *''Lesseps'' - Salvaged and refitted ZAFT warship *''ReHOME'' (Junk Guild) - Also a modified cargo ship, replaces the ''HOME'' *''Tsiolkovsky'' (Civilian) - Designed and piloted by George Glenn to explore deep space Category:Cosmic Era * *